


you look great when i'm fucked up

by thebonerpit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonerpit/pseuds/thebonerpit
Summary: RK900 has been Gavin's partner for six months, and so far he's managed to lie to himself and pretend he isn't stupidly attracted to a damn android. A forced visit to Kamski's house changes all of that.





	you look great when i'm fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blatant excuse for porn tbh, but I also loved writing Gavin and Kamski's scenes.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr @ lewdbioware (VERY NSFW).

“Are we going to go inside, Detective?”

Gavin exhaled through his nose, fingers tightening on the steering wheel. They were in his car, parked in the driveway of Kamski’s house... his brother’s house. It felt weird to even call him that... like Elijah had made any fucking effort to be his brother in the past ten years. It had been two years since they’d spoken, over five since he saw him in person. They were barely family as far as he was concerned. But of course, as soon as Fowler had heard they were related he was all over his ass, ordering him out to this weird fucking house in the middle of nowhere to “help the police force take any steps possible to prevent future deviancy”. As if Elijah had any fucking clue how CyberLife operated now. As if he cared.

He could feel RK900 staring at the side of his face.

“Listen,” he started, his eyes still focused on the front door, “we’re here to do a job, got it? I don’t want you poking around in my fucking personal life. Just keep your mouth shut unless it has something to do with the case.”

“I understand, Detective,” RK900 replied. “You have a strained relationship with your brother, and I would prefer that it didn’t interfere with our investigation either.”

Gavin’s eyes widened and he finally turned to look at the android, who was staring back at him with that stupid fucking serene expression on its face.

“Do you say things like that just to piss me off? I’m really curious, here, because it sure fucking seems like it.”

“No. I don’t. Part of my programming was designed to analyze human behaviour and predict the best approach to any interaction. From your background and your personality I have deduced that you appreciate honesty and you don’t like it when others choose to soften their words for the sake of your feelings. Have I made an error in my judgment?”

Gavin wanted to strangle it. But he realized that this time he wanted to strangle it not because it was being an annoying little prick, but because it was right. He felt his cheeks start to flush and leaned over to wrench the car door open.

“Just... follow my lead,” he snapped, slamming the door behind him before it could respond.

It followed, as directed. Just like it always did. After Connor – RK800, whatever the fuck its name was – completed its mission and prevented the uprising, the police force decided android partners were a worthy investment... even though Connor was deactivated and Anderson blew his brains out. But Gavin assumed that was gonna happen at some point anyway, even before Connor was in the picture. In any case, it meant Gavin got a promotion and a brand new tin man to drag around with him. RK900 was... definitely not Connor. It was brutally efficient, virtually emotionless, and had been a huge pain in Gavin’s ass for the past six months.

It stood beside him silently as he knocked on the door. If it noticed how Gavin couldn’t stop fiddling with the zipper on his jacket, or how he visibly flinched when the door finally opened, it thankfully didn’t say a word.

“Hello. Elijah is expecting you. Please, come in.”

It was one of those damn Chloes. Gavin got the chills just looking at it. He remembered Elijah texting him at some ungodly hour of the morning, screaming in all caps about something called a Turing test, and he wouldn’t shut the fuck up until Gavin called him and tore him a new one. Elijah didn’t give a single shit though. Just kept yammering on about how proud he was of Chloe, how Chloe was so fabulous and so smart and so fucking beautiful... he talked for so long that Gavin fell asleep with the phone on his pillow. When he woke up he tried to call Elijah back to yell at him again, but he never got through.

They followed the Chloe inside, and Gavin immediately rolled his eyes at the decor. So cold and impersonal. Just like his brother, who only ever came alive when he was with his goddamned machines. They walked into what appeared to be some sort of lounge area with a number of uncomfortable looking chairs and couches.

“Please, have a seat. Elijah will be with you in a moment.” The Chloe smiled, and then padded out of the room quietly on its bare feet.

RK900 sat on the edge of one of the chairs but Gavin remained standing. He wandered over to a bookshelf, peering in at the spines. Technical manuals, scientific non-fiction, majorly boring shit... and one copy of “Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep”.

“Of fucking course,” he muttered.

“Gavin,” Elijah said, startling him slightly as he stepped into the room. Gavin turned and nearly choked.

“What the FUCK happened to you?” He looked... he didn’t even look like his brother anymore. The glasses, those stupid glasses that Gavin used to make fun of him for, were gone. He was clean shaven, making his face look thinner, almost gaunt. He looked like a fucking vampire.

“Ah, I see nothing’s changed,” he said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Gavin glanced at RK900 who was watching the reunion impassively, its LED still a cool blue.

“Have you even seen the sun in the past five years? You look like shit.” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest as Elijah came closer.

“What, no hug?”

“Fuck off.”

Elijah chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. His eyes landed on RK900.

“I’ve heard about you,” he said, cocking his head, still smiling softly.

“I’m an RK900 model,” it said. “I have been assigned to work with Detective Reed. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Elijah drawled, turning his attention back to Gavin. “Detective Reed. I’d almost forgotten... how’s the new name treating you?”

“It’s great, I don’t have to answer eighty million questions a day about whether or not I’m related to some reclusive whackjob.”

Elijah made an amused hum, and gestured to the couches.

“Please, sit.”

“No thanks. We’re here to ask a few questions and be on our way. I plan to be back in town for the game tonight, I don’t want to waste any more time here than I have to.”

Elijah’s smile faltered slightly, and RK900’s LED flickered yellow.

“Perhaps it would be easier to have a discussion if you sat for a moment, Detective,” RK900 said.

Gavin sighed deeply. “Great. Fucking great.”

He found the nearest seat and flopped down into it. He knew he was acting like a sullen teenager but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with Elijah standing there watching him with that weird expression on his face.

“Can we get started or what?”

“Let me get you a drink,” Elijah said, and walked off to the kitchen before Gavin could protest. Instead, he turned to glare at RK900.

“I thought I told you to keep your mou--”

“He’ll give us the information we want, but not if we don’t give him something in return. This is correct response. Deal with it.” RK900’s voice was low and dangerous.

Gavin’s mouth dropped open slightly and he could feel his cheeks heat up. Anger roiled in his belly but it was mixed with a sharp spike of arousal as RK900 glared at him with those cold, emotionless eyes. God fucking dammit, he hated this thing. It was saved from a string of vicious insults by Elijah’s return. He pressed a glass of amber liquid into Gavin’s hand and sat beside him, sipping on a glass of his own.

“It’s an old fashioned. You still like those, don’t you?”

“Sure,” he muttered, sipping at it petulantly. Fuck, it was good. “I guess an android can make a perfect drink every time, huh?”

“They can, but I made that one,” Elijah said. “Contrary to what you might believe, I still do most things for myself around here.”

“Then what are all these fembots for? Can’t the founder of the most successful tech company in America get laid without fucking a machine?”

Elijah sighed and swirled his drink around. He looked almost bored.

“I was really hoping... ah, never mind.”

“Hoping what?”

“Detective Reed, perhaps we should just--”

“No! No, finish your fucking sentence, Elijah.” Gavin sat up and pointed at RK900. “Not another word from you.”

Elijah took another sip from his glass and settled it on his knee, turning to look Gavin in the eyes.

“I was hoping you might have grown up a bit.”

“Ex- _cuse_ me?”

“Oh come on, Gav, this ‘fuck you’ attitude got old once you turned 18.”

Gavin wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch him so fucking bad. He even felt his fingers curl into a fist, clenching tightly on his knee. But then he glanced over at RK900 who was staring at him, eyes narrowed, almost daring him to try it. As much as he hated to admit it, that damn thing could knock him on his back in two seconds flat and all he’d get out of it was even more embarrassment in front of his stupid-ass brother.

So instead, he threw back his entire drink in one long swallow, wincing as the whisky burned his throat. Elijah watched, unmoving, until Gavin waggled the empty glass at him.

“Gimme another. Come on, it’ll help improve my attitude,” he sneered.

Elijah sighed, and Gavin thought he was going to tell him off again, but then he got up and headed into the kitchen.

“You forgot my glass, idiot!”

“I’m not wasting my good bitters on you,” Elijah said as he came back into the room and slammed the bottle of whisky on the table. “You can drink it straight.”

Gavin huffed but poured himself another glass anyway, downing it like a shot. “Cheers, bitch.”

He could have sworn he heard RK900’s processors speed up and he snorted into his glass.

“Perhaps if we could discuss the deviant situation...” If it was possible for an android to look flustered, RK900 was halfway there. It probably didn’t anticipate Elijah egging Gavin on like this, but it’s not like it had much experience with siblings... except for Connor, maybe. And _that_ ended so well.

“You’ll have to be patient with us, RK900. I understand it must be difficult to ignore your directives but it’s been too long since I’ve seen my dear brother here, and we need to catch up. I can offer you both a spare room to spend the night, and I’ll give you everything you need in the morning.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m spending the night in this place,” Gavin said, already pouring his third glass.

“I have to agree with Detective Reed, Mr. Kamski, we’re supposed to report back tonight.”

“Well,” Elijah said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk, “let’s just see how the night goes, hm?”

\- - - - -

Two hours later Gavin was sprawled across the couch, jacket on the floor, cackling madly at some awful fucking joke that he made RK900 tell.

“Lij, you couldn’t have designed these things with a better sense of humour? That joke didn’t even make any fucking sense!”

“You seem to find it funny,” Elijah replied, smiling as he poured another glass of whisky for himself.

“Oh no no no, I’m laughing at the bot, not the joke.”

“You shouldn’t call him that.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” RK900 said from its perch on the chair. It hadn’t moved since it sat down.

“See? It’s fine,” Gavin said, swinging his arm around to look for his glass. He eventually managed to grab it but spilled half on the floor and half on his shirt. “Fuck me!”

“Bathroom is down the hall,” Elijah said, gesturing to the other side of the room. Gavin groaned and literally rolled off the couch on to the floor.

“If I pissed on your floor would one of those fucking Chloes come mop it up for me?” Gavin said, snorting and giggling as he pushed himself up on his knees.

“And you think RK900’s jokes are bad? Go to the bathroom, Gav, clean yourself up.”

Elijah watched as he stumbled away. Maybe it was the whisky, but he didn’t look annoyed anymore. It was more... fond exasperation. Gavin hated it, so he flipped him off before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Of all the things he expected to happen when he came here today, getting drunk with his brother and an android wasn’t on the list. He stared into the mirror and scrubbed at his face roughly with his hands in a vain attempt to freshen himself up. All it did was make his cheeks even more red. Lij’s face never went this red when he was drinking. Fucking genetics. And of course the android was still goddamn perfect as usual. God, it pissed him off... but he couldn’t help his body’s reaction when he remembered it ordering him around, slapping him down like a lion would do to its cub. He fought against it every step of the way but something inside him loved it. No one else would dare speak to him like that.

He groaned softly and pressed a hand against the front of his jeans. He was barely half hard but he knew it wouldn’t take much to get himself going, especially imagining those blue eyes glaring down at him...

“Fuck,” he hissed, snapping his hand away like he’d been burned. “I’m not fucking jerking off in my brother’s bathroom, this is goddamn ridiculous.” It was obvious he’d drank way too much whisky. He turned on the tap as cold as he could get it and splashed his face with water, trying to douse whatever flame was licking at his belly, and steeled himself before returning to the living room.

When he arrived, Elijah was alone.

“Where’s the bot?”

“I sent him to recharge and run some diagnostics,” Elijah explained. “I figured you’d want him in perfect working order for tomorrow.”

“Yeah... sure, whatever,” Gavin said, his mouth forming into a pout without him even realizing it. Elijah smirked. “Don’t make that face at me.”

“I’m not making a face,” Elijah said, still smirking.

Gavin started to gear up for a fight but Elijah just laughed softly and waved his hand.

“Go to bed, Gav. I’ve had... a surprisingly enjoyable evening, haven’t you? It would be a shame to ruin it. And I promise I’ll give you everything you need in the morning. Breakfast included. Chloe makes some delicious omelettes.”

Gavin deflated slightly, suddenly very preoccupied with a scuff on his shoe.

“Whatever. I just hope you have some strong coffee and not that weak shit you used to drink.”

Elijah laughed again and walked over to Gavin, very slowly, like he was an easily startled animal. He reached out a hand and Gavin flinched, but let himself be touched gently on his bicep.

“... sleep well, Gav,” he said quietly.

Gavin didn’t respond beyond a small, unintelligible murmur, and then he was off and down the hallway to his room as quickly as he could walk. His whole body was buzzing and it wasn’t just from the alcohol. God, he hated this emotional shit. He wished he was home and he could just go to the 24-hour gym near his apartment and run until the burning in his lungs and the ache in his legs were the only things he could feel.

Maybe he should have taken the rest of that whisky with him...

He was considering turning back as he opened the door to his room and nearly collapsed to the floor out of shock.

“Hello, Detective.”

“Jesus... fucking... what the FUCK are you doing in here? And... why the fuck are you naked??”

RK900 was sitting on the edge of his bed, its clothes nowhere to be seen, staring at him with its head cocked like a stupid bird.

“I thought it might be prudent to resolve some of this tension between us.”

Gavin sputtered, unable to even form a coherent sentence. Eventually his senses returned enough to stumble into the room and close the door behind him.

“What, you spend ten minutes alone with my brother and all of a sudden you’re a fucking deviant?”

“I’m not a deviant,” RK900 responded, still perfectly calm, still completely naked. “You dislike me--”

“I fucking hate you.”

“--and I cannot perform my functions as an investigator to the best of my abilities if my partner refuses to cooperate.”

Gavin laughed, but there was no mirth behind it. “You think you’re going to fuck me into complacency, is that it?”

“My analyses shows that you’re much more agreeable when you’ve achieved orgasm recently, yes.”

Gavin tried to lean against the arm of a chair for support but stumbled, sprawling into it awkwardly instead. He couldn’t be bothered to right himself and just slouched down even further, legs spread, one foot close enough to knock against RK900’s bare ankle.

“Have your “analyses” also shown that I only fuck real people?”

Its LED flickered.

“I’m fully equipped to perform any task a human could,” RK900 said, letting its legs fall open slightly and yup there was a dick. A really fucking perfect dick too. Goddammit.

“Why would they give you that? Unless you have a side hustle as a sexbot.”

“I wasn’t simply designed for police work. I can be a negotiator, a psychologist, someone who would do whatever is necessary to obtain the information required. CyberLife saw fit to give me every option at my disposal, even if I never needed to use them.”

“That’s... fucked up,” Gavin slurred. He was still drunk, unable to stop himself from staring. RK900’s chest was broad and muscled, its thighs strong and covered with a light dusting of hair. “This is ALL fucked up.”

“I understand this may be difficult for you. Elijah told me it would be an exercise in futility.”

“Wait. Wait wait wait, he KNOWS about this?”

“Of course,” RK900 said. “After you left we spoke about the case, and I mentioned that you didn’t seem to trust me. I asked if he had any suggestions.”

“And he suggested THIS?!” Gavin was practically screeching and he knew it was echoing through the house but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Not this specifically, no. He simply said that I was “your type” and perhaps you were just uncomfortable with your feelings towards me.” RK900 sat up straighter and peered in at Gavin like he was a specimen on a lab table. “He told me you would never agree to this, though. He said you were, and I quote, “a stubborn, childish asshole”. It appears he was correct.”

It was bait. Gavin _knew_ it was bait, and normally he would have at least enough common sense not to rise to it. But he was drunk, his emotions were all over the map, and there was an annoyingly attractive naked android in front of him.

“Elijah can go fuck himself,” Gavin snarled as he yanked his t-shirt off over his head and started to work on his belt. RK900’s LED flashed yellow but it remained still as Gavin awkwardly squirmed out of the rest of his clothes until he was standing naked in front of it, swaying slightly.

He spread his arms out and laughed, all teeth and no warmth.

“Well, here I am! What now, huh? Do you even know what to do? I bet you aren’t even programmed for--”

His sentence was abruptly ended when RK900 surged up off the bed, grabbed him with one hand on his waist and the other on his throat, and pinned him down on the bed. It moved so fast Gavin’s head spun and he had barely oriented himself when RK900’s thick frame slipped between his legs and pressed against him. It was warm, oddly warm, and soft... not at all like Gavin had expected. Its skin was supple and slid against Gavin’s just like a normal human’s would. Fuck, they even gave it chest hair.

“Do I have your consent to continue?”

Gavin blinked, and the hand on his throat loosened slightly. RK900 was still a heavy weight on top of him but the only thing moving was the slow cycle of its LED.

“What if I say no? Will your program stop you?”

“Yes,” RK900 answered plainly.

Gavin snorted and shook his head in disbelief. “This is where you draw the line, huh? You can talk back to me and ignore me and disobey my orders all damn day at work but if I don’t want... _this_ , you can’t do it.”

“Yes,” it said again.

There was a sheen of sweat forming between them and Gavin knew it was all from him. He shifted slightly and the drag of his skin against the android’s made him bite back a groan. His cock was pressed into the seam of RK900’s thigh, not quite close or tight enough to rut against him, and the lack of friction was killing him. It was going to make him ask for it... beg for it. Gavin flushed all the way up his chest and frowned deeply, turning his head as much as he could against the mattress.

“Yeah... whatever...”

“You have to be more specific, Detective.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake... yes, ok!? I fucking consent! Just--”

“Thank you,” RK900 interrupted, its LED flickering yellow as it leaned down and moved its hand just enough to allow it to bite Gavin hard on the neck.

“Nnnngh,” he choked out, shivering uncontrollably as he felt a slick tongue licking at what was undoubtedly a set of teeth marks. RK900 leaning down also meant its body was closer, just close enough for Gavin to wrap his legs around its waist and grind their hips together. Now he could feel RK900, just as hard as he was, digging into his stomach. God, he wanted that inside him so fucking bad.

“I need to prepare you first,” RK900 said. Shit, did Gavin say that out loud? Goddammit, he was a mess. Luckily RK900 was more focused on slicking its fingers up with some lube it retrieved from who the fuck knows where. 

“I’m not made of glass, you know,” Gavin huffed, trying to squirm closer as RK900 pressed one finger gently against his entrance. The finger slowly slid inside and Gavin’s eyes squeezed shut, his whole body tingling at the intrusion.

“I realize that,” RK900 said conversationally, as if it didn’t have one of those thick android fingers up his ass. Its eyes were laser focused, not even blinking, as it watched where its finger was sliding in and out of Gavin. The attention was nice, he could admit that, but it was really unsettling how there was almost no reaction from it otherwise. No licking its lips, no dirty talk, just silent and intent on the job at hand. It wasn’t enjoying it like a human partner would, and it made Gavin squirm away slightly.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. Keep going.” His voice was taut, edgy, and RK900 glanced up at his face.

“Tell me what’s bothering you or I’ll stop.”

Gavin groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, his body jerking every time RK900’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“You’re not-- oh fuck, right there.”

“I’m not...?”

“You’re not even getting off on this. It’s fucking weird.”

“I’m not equipped to feel pleasure in the same way humans do,” it said, its fingers still working in a perfect rhythm. Gavin’s breath was punched out of him on every thrust of its hand.

“I know that, I’m not fucking-- ah! I’m not fucking stupid. Just-- fuck, fuck, just say something.”

“What would you like me to say? I can reference some pornographic films you have on your computer.”

“No! Jesus, isn’t anything goddamn private anymore??”

RK900 blinked and slowed its movements, but its processor wasn’t spinning so hopefully that meant it wasn’t digging through Gavin’s porn collection.

“Look, forget it, just... don’t stop, ok?”

“Perhaps,” it started, shifting slightly so it could pull Gavin more into its lap, “if you tell me something you enjoy, I can extrapolate from there.”

Gavin was already flushed all up his chest and he could feel his cheeks heating up even more. He hated doing this even with other humans, never mind trying to explain how to talk dirty to a goddamn robot.

“For example... would you like me to tell you that you’ve been naughty? That I should give you a spanking?”

Gavin groaned and shook his head, because while that was still kinda hot...

“Not that.”

“How about--”

“The other one.”

RK900 cocked its head.

“The other what?”

“Not... fuck, not naughty...”

Its LED cycled yellow for a good while and then Gavin could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile at the corner of its perfect mouth.

“You want to be a good boy, Gavin?”

He couldn’t help himself. He whimpered.

“Ah. That’s it, then.” RK900 looked far too pleased with itself and Gavin wanted to stop this whole goddamn thing just to prove it wrong. But his breath caught in his throat when he felt smooth fingers run up his chest, pausing briefly to rub at his hardened nipples. RK900 leaned in and Gavin thought it was going to kiss him, but instead it ducked its head to the side. Gavin felt its lips touch the shell of his ear.

“I know you can be a good boy for me. You’re just acting out because you want attention, isn’t that right?”

“N-no, I--”

“Shh, don’t lie to me. Good boys don’t lie, do they?”

Gavin wouldn’t answer. Couldn’t. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit back another pathetic mewl as RK900 curved those long, perfect fingers inside him.

“Let me hear you.”

A choked moan escaped, unbidden, as RK900 pressed his fingers in just the right spot.

“There we go. Just like that.”

“Don’t... fuck, don’t patronize me.” Gavin was clinging desperately to his last ounce of control over this situation.

RK900 lifted its head up and stared down at Gavin with those cold, blue eyes. Gavin tried to turn his head away but was wrenched back into place by RK900’s other hand. Its LED was cycling yellow again.

“I’m giving you what you want,” it said. There was no doubt in its voice. “And you’re being a brat because you think you can stop me, that you can stop this, because you’re too afraid to let yourself go.”

Gavin started to open his mouth to argue but RK900 shoved its fingers inside before he could get a word out. His eyelids fluttered and he instinctively closed his lips around them, which earned a pleased humming noise from the android.

“I’m not going to stop. I’m not going to stop until you’re a quivering mess, until you’re begging me for more, until you’re looking up at me with those pretty eyes all wet with tears and completely obedient to me. You’ll be a good little boy, a perfect pet, and your only lucid thoughts will be of pleasing me.”

Gavin didn’t think he could possibly get any harder than he was right now. He was leaking all over his stomach, RK900’s fingers still buried deep in his ass, legs spread, more fingers stuffed in his mouth, and his hands that were previously scrabbling at RK900’s broad shoulders, trying to push him away, were clasped together above his head. He couldn’t even remember moving them there.

“When I remove my fingers from your mouth, you’re going to tell me that you’ll behave yourself. Do you understand?”

Gavin nodded, and opened his mouth slightly to let RK900s fingers slip free. They left a trail of saliva down his chin and it made him feel even more filthy. The android was completely still, watching him, waiting for him to obey. As if Gavin even had a choice at this point.

“I... I’ll behave,” he whispered, barely audible to human ears but he knew RK900 could pick it up easily. Its lips twisted in some semblance of a smile, and then it abruptly slid its fingers out.

“Hey, wha--!”

His protest was cut off when RK900 grabbed his waist and flipped him over as if he weighed nothing, and Gavin’s brain kind of short-circuited at being manhandled like that. Bothandled? Fuck, whatever.

“Shh. You’re doing well so far. Allow me to give you some incentive to stay on track.” RK900 arranged him on the bed like he was a doll, and Gavin allowed it. Chest pressed against the soft comforter, on his knees, ass in the air like some animal in heat. “Stay still. I very much enjoy you like this, Detective.”

Gavin bit back the urge to respond. He felt strong, steady hands spreading him apart, putting him on display. He was vulnerable and exposed and he fucking hated it, yet he didn’t try to fight back. He heard the android shifting around and decided to wait until he--

“Oh FUCK oh fuck fuck fuckkkkkk,” he groaned, clutching the sheets as RK900s wet tongue dipped inside him. It felt so fucking real, so warm and slippery, flicking over his rim and probing where its fingers had stretched him open. He felt something dripping down his thighs, synthetic saliva he assumed, and whined as he pushed back on RK900’s mouth. A steel grip on his waist stopped him.

“I said stay still,” RK900 said.

“Fuck, I can’t, I can’t, need more,” Gavin moaned.

“You can. And you will.” RK900 held him in place and slipped back in between his cheeks. In the brief moments Gavin’s brain could process more than sheer pleasure, he was thrilled at how messy it was. He half expected everything RK900 did to be clean and efficient and leave it completely unruffled, but he could feel saliva everywhere, knew it was all over its perfect face, and he whimpered every time he heard those filthy, slick noises its tongue made. He had to see it.

“Let-- fuck! Let me see you,” he managed to gasp out. The movement behind him stopped and he knew that damn LED was cycling again. The pause was long enough that Gavin almost asked again, but finally it spoke.

“Ask nicely.”

Goddamn it. God fucking damn it.

“Please,” he snapped, knowing it came out way more sarcastically than RK900 would allow. And he was right. A hand gripped him by the back of the neck and shoved him ever further down into the bed.

“Your behaviour is beginning to be very disappointing again, Gavin. I will give you everything you ask for... if you’re good. Now, you may ask nicely one more time. If you can’t help yourself and continue to be rude and ungrateful I will leave you here tied to the bed for one of the Chloes to find in the morning.”

Gavin hated that his dick twitched at that.

“... _please_ ,” he whispered.

“Good boy,” RK900 said, and flipped him over so quickly his head spun. But oh god it was everything he was hoping for. Its chin was slick and shiny with saliva, its lips pink and swollen. The LED was cycling between yellow and blue as Gavin stared up at it, licking his lips. Even its perfect goddamn hair was out of place and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to just grab at it, mess it up even more... but he didn’t. His chest heaved and he swallowed thickly, trying to stay as perfectly still as he could. RK900 looked down at him and for the first time Gavin could remember, it looked pleased.

“Such a good boy,” it repeated. “Do you like the way I look?”

Gavin nodded enthusiastically.

“Humans are so... curious. One would assume you’d prefer to see your partner at their best, yet you are more attracted to me when I’m completely dishevelled and covered in fluids.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at that, and RK900 just looked down at him with amusement.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I have some more fluids I could give you if you want.”

The LED flickered red for a moment and Gavin’s stomach clenched. Did he go too far? Fuck him and his stupid mouth. It cycled to yellow, then blue, and RK900 reached down to swipe its finger through where Gavin had been leaking against his stomach. It brought its fingers to its mouth and licked.

“Oh, fuck me,” Gavin groaned.

“You need less protein in your diet, Detective. Maybe some more leafy greens instead.”

Gavin sputtered and was about to snap at it for ruining the moment, but the he noticed its eyes crinkling at the corners, a smile pulling at its cheek.

“Was that a joke? Are you fucking with me?”

“I like to keep you on your toes,” it replied.

Gavin blinked, and then a genuine smile broke out across his face.

“You can keep me wherever you want me,” he said, winking clumsily. RK900 rolled its eyes but there was still amusement playing across its features.

“You're much more enjoyable when you’re silent, Detective Reed. Perhaps next time I should use a gag?”

Gavin wanted to protest but fuck, that was hot. And might be a good idea if his nosy neighbours were to be considered... he bet RK900 was practically engineered to make him scream. Not that they would ever do this again. Fuck, no. Especially not at his apartment. Especially not--

“You also think too much. I believe I promised you weren’t going to be able to form lucid thoughts when I was done with you.”

Before he had a chance to reply, RK900 had grabbed the backs of his thighs and pushed them up, practically bending him in half, and started eating him out again. Gavin made an undignified yelp as RK900 licked and sucked and nibbled at every inch of skin it could, soaking him in synthetic saliva. Its fingers returned, pushing two deep inside him with practically no resistance. Gavin whined, unable to get any leverage because of the unnatural angle he was bent at, but RK900 paid no attention to his complaints. It fucked him steadily, slowly, its fingers dragging against his prostate but not giving him enough pressure to send him over the edge.

“N-need more,” he rasped, his lungs unable to get as much air as they normally did.

“I’ll give you more when I’m ready,” RK900 answered, leaning down to lick at his rim where it was stretched around three fingers. Gavin could see the synthetic skin had disappeared and the metal plating was exposed, stark white against the flush of his skin. It... wasn’t as weird as he thought it would be.

After a few more minutes of some of the best fingering he’s ever had in his goddamn life, he felt the thick digits slide slowly out of his body. He whined at the loss which made RK900 shush him and pet his face with its clean hand.

“Look at you, so needy... do you want my cock, Gavin?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes.”

RK900’s LED blinked and it glanced over to the drawer.

“There are condoms in the side table. Would you like me to use one?”

Gavin hummed, half lost in a daze of arousal. He was usually pretty strict about safe sex but...

“Your jizz isn’t poisonous or anything, is it?”

RK900 smirked and shook its head.

“No. My ejaculate is not poisonous.”

Gavin swallowed thickly and nodded. RK900 shuffled up between his legs and propped him up on its lap.

“I want you to hold your legs back for me. Show me how ready you are. Can you do that?”

His hands were sweaty but Gavin quickly gripped the backs of his thighs, pulling himself up and open. The embarrassment from being so exposed had faded and was replaced by pure need.

“Please,” he whispered. The damn bot didn’t even have to ask him to do it. This apparently made it happy, and its LED flashed an extra bright blue for a moment.

“Good boy. You deserve a reward.”

Its dick was perfectly proportioned, not too long but nice and thick, and Gavin almost couldn’t decide if he wanted it more in his mouth or his ass. But as soon as RK900 started pressing inside his mind went blank. The stretch was fucking perfect and he arched his back off the bed to make the angle even easier.

“Beautiful,” RK900 said quietly, running one hand down his chest as it slid deeper and deeper until it was nestled right up against him. “How does that feel?”

“So... so fucking good,” Gavin gasped, squeezing around it, “so full.”

“You take it so well,” RK900 praised, and Gavin flushed at the compliment.

He wriggled a bit, shifting his hands and pulling back on his legs as much as he could. He wanted every damn inch of that cock inside him. RK900 made a small noise which caught Gavin’s attention immediately.

“Did that... does this feel good? For you?”

“I’ve turned on my pleasure receptors. The feeling is--” It tensed and its LED flashed red when Gavin squeezed around him again. It pressed its hand more securely on Gavin’s chest and smirked at him. “The feeling is enjoyable.”

“Want to make you come,” Gavin mumbled, half into a pillow, but RK900 definitely heard it.

“You want me to use you for my own satisfaction?” RK900 asked as he oh so slowly started moving his hips. Gavin whined and nodded, wanting to grab and scratch at him but keeping his legs pulled back just like he was told instead. “I think I would like that, too.”

Gavin could only hold on and take it as RK900 sped up, thrusting into him with perfectly timed snaps of its hips. The lube it applied earlier was dripping out, glistening on Gavin’s thighs and ass, and he felt so wet and open as RK900 stretched him with its dick. He was babbling, panting out ‘yes yes yes yes’ until his mouth was dry, gasping whenever RK900 made a particularly deep thrust. 

His eyes were squeezed shut so he wasn’t able to anticipate the press of lips against his own. Actually it was more of a smear of lips, messy and hot on his open mouth. When a slippery tongue licked along the edge of his teeth he nearly lost it. He surged up as much as he could and captured RK900’s mouth, kissing it deep and filthy until he had to break away to breathe.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. He just kissed a fucking android.

“Do that again,” RK900 said. Gavin’s eyes snapped open. It’s voice was... all fucked up. It sounded scratchy and raw like it had been running a marathon or something, and the LED was flashing way faster than it probably should have been. “I... it felt very pleasurable. Your tongue...”

It trailed off and surged forward to kiss Gavin again, their teeth knocking together hard enough to hurt, but Gavin didn’t complain, just whimpered and opened his mouth, surrendering fully to RK900. It felt so sturdy and strong above him, holding him down with the weight of its body, fucking into him relentlessly.

“Please,” he gasped, wrenching his head away to breathe, “don’t stop, FUCK, don’t stop, so close.”

He finally had to let his thighs drop as he felt his whole body start to tense up. There was a coppery taste in his mouth from where he’d bitten his lip hard enough to make it bleed, and his nails were digging into RK900’s skin with enough force to leave bruising marks on its arms. Fuck, even his thighs were shaking.

“Come for me, Gavin,” RK900 hissed, voice like a half-broken radio, “come on my cock like a good boy.”

The sheer force of his orgasm nearly made the room white out. Gavin shuddered and gasped and swore his way through it, his come spurting messily on his belly and chest, fingers still clenched on RK900’s biceps. He felt it start to slow down and kicked his heels against its back, whining softly.

“Hnnnnn no no, don’t stop, want to feel it... fuck, wanna feel you come inside me.”

RK900 made a low mechanical noise, like the grinding of engine parts in a vintage car, and started snapping its hips even faster, jostling Gavin’s limp body up the bed. He threw his head back and whimpered, the sensation almost overwhelming but god, so fucking good.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah that’s it, use me,” he rasped.

RK900 didn’t make a sound when it came. It looked... surprised, almost. Its LED was going absolutely crazy, and Gavin could feel the heat coming off it in waves. He also felt the warm flood inside him, that absolutely filthy sensation he couldn’t get enough of. RK900’s eyes remained unfocused but it started to pull back until Gavin wrapped his limbs around it, keeping it in place.

“Don’t you dare move,” Gavin said with less force behind it than he intended. 

“As you wish,” RK900 replied. Its voice was quiet, soft, as it looked down at Gavin. It reached up to brush a stray comma of hair off his forehead. “You... you called me Nines.”

“I did?” Gavin couldn’t remember fuck all if he was honest. That orgasm nearly knocked him out cold. “Nines... huh... I kinda like it.”

“I do as well,” RK900 said, a faint smile pulling at the corner of its lips, the last thing Gavin saw before closing his eyes and drifting into a sated, dreamless sleep.

\- - - - - 

 

The room in front of Gavin slowly swam into focus as he forced his eyes open. Fuck, he was still at Elijah’s house. And double fuck, there was an android in his bed.

RK900 was sitting up, fully clothed, reading through a tablet, and glanced down at Gavin when he reached up to rub at his eyes.

“W’time’sit.”

His LED flashed yellow, like it was trying to decipher if that was a sentence or not, and Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle into the pillow.

“7:13am. Chloe messaged me that breakfast will be served at 8:30am. You can sleep more, if you want.”

Gavin groaned and rolled over. His muscles were tender and he was sore between his legs, a dull ache that was not entirely unpleasant. Fuck, he was still wet. His dick twitched at that realization.

“Nines... if you get me a coffee right now, I’ll blow you at least once before breakfast.”

He peered up at Nines with one eye. His LED was glowing that extra bright blue again, and Gavin hated to admit how happy that made him. Nines reached down and pushed his fingers through Gavin’s hair, scratching at his scalp gently before leaning in to press a kiss on his temple.

“Consider this another reward for your good behaviour,” he whispered. Gavin made a tiny moan and reached up to grab him but Nines was already up and out the door, closing it softly behind him.


End file.
